Huggle Page
Ever feeling down and need someone to help pick you back up and steady you onto your feet again? Are you bored and aimlessly wondering around the wiki and would like someone to roleplay with? Do you feel incredibly lonely and would like to make a few new friends? Or are you in a tough, sticky IRL situation and would like the advice and guidance of other users? Do you want to reach out to someone in need and even possibly save a life? Or do you just need support when there are dark clouds building onto the horizon that can only be cleared by warm, cozy hugs? Whatever the reason, you've come to the right place! The Huggle Page, also known as a 'Pick-Me-Up Wall' is a page dedicated to love, guidance and friendship. This is an opportunity to help another user, make friends, clear your head, feel all warm and fuzzy inside (no, not because you ate a hamster), etc. The Huggle Page can also be used to help other users get a good sense of self-esteem. Sometimes, people get angry or want to quit, so they can always hop onto here and have a little talk about it. This should also help with 'No one reads/comments/likes my character/siggies/me/etc' or 'No one will roleplay with me'. This should help that. The goal is to put positive comments to lift one another's spirits up! :) However, we do have a few rules. *No cussing. There are younger users around! *No flooding (repeating the same thing/spamming up the page with gibberish) *Do not talk about innapropriate things such as sexual things or things that could be offensive. If you have a problem relating to anything sexual, please consult someone you trust in real life instead of putting it on the Internet for everyone to see. *You must be active to be on the Huggle Page, and have at least 1 mainstream edit per month. *Positive comments only! This is not a 'Burn Wall'. If you post a bad comment, it will be rollbacked, and if you do it more than once, you will be punished. *If you wish to stay anonymous, you may not sign off with your siggy or mention your name or summat. *If you make a big deal about not having any comments in a certain amount of time or at all, your thread will have to be shut down. If you recreate it and still haven't learned your lesson, it will result in a light warning. This was designed to help others, and nobody likes a whiner. *Do not write any comments on your own thread. *Please don't write more than three comments in a row on someone else's thread. Spread the love around! :) *Don't turn this into a chat; that's what Live! Chat and talk pages are for! To add a new thread, just edit the page and make a new heading with your username (optional) and your problem. Give a short description summarising your problem, submit, and then wait for the comments to roll in! Enjoy! :)